


Happiness

by Enjelica



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Enjoy this sweeter-than-cotton-candy-fluff, I jist wanted some domestic fluff to read and thought may as well write it, M/M, Marriage, My metaphors get more confusing, Song Lyrics, Storms, This is all because i had aaron tveit's cover of creep stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjelica/pseuds/Enjelica
Summary: Grantaire and Enjolras end up slow dancing





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from Creep by Radiohead, i specifically had aaron tveit' s cover stuck in my head (It's really good go listen to it), which is the only reason this exists. Anyone I hope you enjoy <3

Grantaire was being held swaying with Enjolras and honestly he couldn't be happier. The way he heard his heartbeat steady like the chime of a clock and how it grounded his fluttering heart from flying away painted a goofy smile on his face as he snuggle in closer, still stepping in time with the music softly playing.

Enjolras had gotten home from work not to long earlier, maybe a half an hour, and immediately went to relax via reading a book. He had some herbal tea and leaned up against the cold laminate kitchen, the top of his peripheral vision fixated on the window above. Tears fell rapidly from the sky with sparks and growls accompanying them, all signs of mother nature's current disinterest. Faint music from some YouTube playlist scampered slowly through the air as if a breeze with lilt.   
Grantaire was painting in the living room adjacent, something abstract and large and violent. Splashes of black and white and gold murdered the canvas making it bleed slowly, splattering Jackson Pollock style. It highly contradicted the molasses and foggy feeling of the day, it jumped out as if to make you very aware of its existence.   
Grantaire left his paintbrushes to stand as a forrest in a mug of swamp and trudged into the kitchen, worn out slippers gliding along the hardwood that transitioned into tile. Enjolras plucked out his bookmark from its resting space near the cover and neatly placed it in between the current two pages in whatever boom he was reading, some massive marvelling biography. He folded his arms and leaned forward over the counter more, eyes following the violent weeping out side, not breaking contact as he took a sip of his herbal tea.

The next song came on, something slow and melancholic. "We've been here before...", it started, a melodious voice stricken with sadness. Enjolras leaned back, his shoulders drapingly relaxed and turned around, holding out his hands in invitation. Grantaire' s face had the slightest hesitation of confusing before flicking up into a quick closed-mouth smile and then settling. He walked into Enjolras' embrace and was held right as they did their own sort of waltz through the kitchen- less of a dance and more of a hug with movement. 

"And just like an angel your skin makes me cry", Grantaire smirked at the perfect timing and coincidental word choice as he had just raised a hand up, wedding band glinting in the fraction of light temporarily provided my a flash outside, to cup the face of the man he called his angel before burrowing back into the warmth of Enjolras' chest. "God", he thought, "this, this was happiness."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this absolutely indulgent fluff and that my metaphors weren't to complicated! I absolutely love feedback and not to sound like every other fanfic author, but it is literally my lifeblood as a writer. Seriously. Have a nice day <3


End file.
